Night Sammy
by Kadreia
Summary: This was Dean's ending. Sure, nothing ever really ends, but for Team Free Will this was their ending and to them it turned out all right.


**Warnings: Character deaths.**

* * *

"CAS!" Dean screamed as he ran towards his angel.

"Dean, no!" Sam grabbed his brother by his shoulders and held him back.

"Sam, let me go!" the eldest Winchester growled as he struggled against his brothers grip. Sam didn't budge.

"Aw Sammy, let your brother see his angel," said a snarky voice in front of them. It came from a woman –a demon- with long black hair, pale skin, and sharp piecing black eyes that was standing in front of the angel with an Angel Killing Sword shoved deep into his stomach. She looked between the dying angel in front of her to Sam who was still holding Dean back despite all of his older brothers efforts.

"Oh fine," she sighed as she pulled the sword out of Castiel's stomach and backed away. Dean finally broke free of Sam's grip and ran towards the angel that was lying on his back clutching the stab wound in his stomach. Anyone who knew anything about angels' Grace and their vessels could clearly see that Castiel was struggling to keep his Grace in his vessel. Dean dropped by Castiel's side and cupped the angels face with his hands.

"Come on, Cas. Don't do this to us. Stay alive, you stupid son of a bitch!" Tears were beginning to form in the hunter's eyes and he did nothing to stop them from falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas rasped out. "I've failed you."

"Shut up, you idiot. You haven't failed me," Dean whispered with fear in his voice, "Now come on, you can't die. You're too stubborn for that. Besides, who's supposed to keep my and Sam's ass out of trouble?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't protect you any longer."

"Cas, don't you say that. You're not going to die." Even Dean didn't believe his own words, but he tried desperately to.

"When I raised you from perdition," Cas was struggling to get the words out. "I was just following orders. I never meant to get attached."

"What?" Dean's voice cracked and tears were flowing down his cheeks freely now.

Cas gave a loving smile to his hunter before he continued, "I was never meant to get attached, but I did." Castiel's condition was getting worse. He was struggling with each words and more Grace was slipping through his wounds. He now had a soft blue white glow around him. "Dean, I lo-" he cut off when they pain became too much. He couldn't hold on any longer. He could faintly hear Dean's pleads for him to continue and to stay alive, but he could do nothing about it anymore. The pain overtook his body and he let his Grace slip through. His eyes, mouth, and wound glowed an intense blue white light before it all slipped away and the only thing left was Jimmy Novak's body with six foot wings burned into the ground.

"Cas?" Dean looked at the body that once held his angel inside of it. He didn't know what to do anymore. His mind went blank. The only thing left was pain before his old training kicked in. _Sam._ _Where's Sam?_ Dean stood and looked around the room to see his brother standing where he was before.

"Well, wasn't that cute?" said the sassy voice again. "It made me almost want to cry."

Dean looked over to the demon. She stood his her hands on her hips and a cocky smile on her face. "You know what makes this better?" She began, "I'm not done yet."

"What?" Sam questioned.

She smiled another cocky grin, which made Dean want to use every torture technique he learned in Hell on her. "I'm not done yet" she said again only this time she used her mojo to shove Dean against a wall and trap him there as she threw Sam in to another wall.

"Sam!"

"Oh shut up, Dean," the demon said, "You did this to yourself. I'm just returning the favor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean snarled.

"This was going to happen sooner or later, Dean. You're a hunter. Hunter's get killed."

"You hurt my brother I will kill you."

She laughed and threw Sam into another wall before pinning him on the ceiling and dropping him. Dean could hear the loud crack of his brother's bones breaking and Sam's painful moan. The demon walked back to Dean with a knife in her hand and she traced his clothed stomach with the tip before making a large painful gash across his abdomen. "You were going to kill me anyway, but I don't think you will get the chance." Dean looked over her shoulder at Sam. His younger brother was covered in blood and deep gashes. Sam's breathing was unsteady and harsh. Dean looked back to the demon that only smiled. Dean suddenly felt himself rising higher up on the wall before he stopped and was shoved down just like his brother. Dean felt his leg break, but held in his scream. The pain wasn't as bad as some of the stuff he had gone through. He could take it.

"This will be a story to tell. How I killed the Winchester boys and their precious angel," the demon spoke again as she walked over beside Sam and turned him over onto his back. Sam groan at the pain, but too many of his bones were broken for him to resist. The demon only laughed and shoved the knife into his side. Sam screamed for about a half a second before forcing himself to stop. He was going to die and he knew it. He was a hunter. Hunters die young. Death by a demon. Sam had never really wanted to think about it, but he always knew this was how he was going to die. Even when he was still in college lying in bed with Jess he knew he was not going to die a natural death, but he just never wanted to think about it.

The demon looked between Sam dying at her feet to Dean on the floor twenty feet away. She smiled. "You know what? I'm going to go." She pulled the knife out of Sam's side and stood up. "The pain of losing your angel and you little brother in the same day would hurt you so much more than killing you. Goodbye, Dean. Have a nice life. Say hi to your family for me. Oh wait, that's right. They're dead." She laughed and disappeared.

Dean just stared at where she had been standing as the same thing echoed in his head in his father's voice. _Protect Sammy. You had one job, Dean, and you failed. _

"D-Dean" it was barely a whisper, but Dean hear it. His little brother was still alive. Dean tried to stand but the pain in his leg hurt too much. He used all of his strength to army crawl next to his brother. The entire time scenes from their childhood going through his mind. He remembered comforting his brother when he had a nightmare, carving their initials into the Impala, playing with his brother when Sam got bored. He remembered his entire life the only thing on his mind was protecting Sammy. It didn't matter what happened to him or anyone else as long as Sam was safe. As long as his little brother was safe, but this time he failed. He rushed into this building and got his angel and his brother killed, and he hated himself for it.

"Dean," Sam voice broke his thoughts and he pulled himself closer to his brother so that he was next to him before he collapsed. The gash in his stomach was bleeding steadily and he knew he had lost too much blood to live much longer. He looked at his brother and Sam looked back at him. They were coved in blood, bruises, and cuts, but both had a smile on their face.

Sam spoke first, "Least we can go out together, uh?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Sammy, at least we can go together."

"Dean, you were a great big brother."

Dean smiled and felt a tear fall down his cheek, "And you were an annoying younger one."

"Love you too, Dean."

Dean saw that this would be the last thing his brother said. He knew that Sam wouldn't make it, so he leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead. " 'Night Sammy."

Sam gave him a weak smile, closed his eyes, and let out his last breath.

* * *

Dean woke up on cool ground at the edge of a forest. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he looked around the moon lit clearing. His eyes caught something familiar in the open field. A black 1967 Chevy Impala with two people sitting on it. Dean squinted his eyes to get a better look at the two people. One was freakishly tall with long, light brown hair and was wearing a plaid shirt with old denim pants. The other, about his own height, had shorter dark brown hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in a couple days, and he was wearing a tan trench coat with a white shirt and a blue tie. Sam and Cas. Dean smiled to himself before walking towards them. When he was close enough for them to hear him he yelled, "Bitch!"

The two men looked over at him and they both smiled. They didn't say anything until Dean had crawled onto the hood of the Impala between him and put his arm around Cas's shoulders.

"Jerk," Sam said with a grin before handing his brother a beer. Dean took it without another word as he watched the stars.

Dean knew this was Heaven, and how he, Sam, and Castiel made it up here he didn't know nor did he care. He had his car, his brother, and his angel, and that's all he needed. This was Dean's ending. Sure, nothing ever really ends, but for Team Free Will this was their ending and to them it turned out all right.


End file.
